


All Of Your Secrets

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6993571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Assuming she had her math right, it had been exactly thirty-two days, nine hours, and twelve minutes since she had her classmates had been released from Hope’s Peak Academy.</em><br/>-<br/>Post School Mode, Mukuro Ikusaba struggles to connect with her classmates as they recover their memories. It doesn't help that they all think she's someone else entirely.</p><p>(on indefinite hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of Your Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> 'maybe if i post it i'll have the motivation to finish it' i say as i have 34 unfinished wips

Assuming she had her math right, it had been exactly thirty-two days, nine hours, and twelve minutes since she had her classmates had been released from Hope’s Peak Academy.

That made it a total of eighty-three days, nine hours, and twelve minutes that they’d all known each other, assuming nobody factored in the missing two years.

Of course, only she would factor it in, she was the only one who  _ could  _ factor it in.

Mukuro Ikusaba was the only one who could remember.

It wasn’t an entirely true fact, Mukuro realized, Junko still remembered everything.

_ But I’m Junko now. _

Mukuro idly dragged her pen across the page. This marked eighty-three days, nine hours, and thirteen minutes since she’d begun masquerading as her sister, and eighty-three days, nine hours, and thirteen minutes that her classmates had been fooled into thinking she was Junko Enoshima.

She wished she knew where Junko was. The answer was probably ‘on the run,’ considering that she wasn’t safe inside Hope’s Peak anymore.

An uncomfortable lump formed in Mukuro’s throat. Her sister could be dead, or worse. And even if she wasn’t, if she was caught, then everything would go to hell.

_ Nobody… nobody can find out our secret. _

Mukuro looked back at the piece of paper. It was covered in loose strokes, but no actual words. Thirty-one days, nine hours, and fifteen minutes ago, the Future Foundation had found a struggling band of survivors from Hope’s Peak Academy.

They’d taken in the ragtag misfit group, and had slowly been educating them about the events of the past few years, of the Most Despairing Incident.

Everyone except Mukuro, of course. She and her sister had  _ caused _ all this. What she was surprised to learn, was that the Future Foundation had no idea about this. Mukuro certainly wasn’t about to tell them.

She lay her head on the desk, and lazily dragged the pen across the paper.

-

_ “W-What the fuck?” _

_ Mondo’s reaction summed up everyone’s thoughts, as the doors to Hope’s Peak Academy opened. Outside was nothing but ash and ruin. The skies were grey, and the air was thick with debris. _

_ They stared in silence, then Mukuro took her first steps outside. She wasn’t afraid, she’d spent enough time in this despair filled wasteland to know that they could make it. _

_ “Where are you going?” _

_ Byakuya’s voice was the first to make an inquiry. _

_ Mukuro turned around to look at him, her wig blowing dramatically in the wind, “Where do you think? I’m getting the hell away from this school before that bear changes his mind!” _

_ Sayaka cried, “But it’s not safe, Enoshima-san! What if you got hurt out there?” _

_ Mukuro shrugged, “I was thinking that we’d all leave now, not just me.” _

_ Leon replied, “That air though, isn’t it toxic?” _

_ “It’s not,” Mukuro said. Technically, she wasn’t lying. It would kill them in about three days, but she was sure that they could get far enough away in time. _

_ “H-How do y-you know?” Touko challenged. _

_ Mukuro responded, “Well, I’m breathing it now, and I’m pretty good.” _

_ “That could just be the lasting effects of the air purifier!” Yasuhiro shouted. _

_ Mukuro rolled her eyes, “I’m going. Either you follow me, or you get locked back in this hole of shit again. Your choice.” _

_ They followed. _

-

There was a gentle knock on the door.

“It’s open!” Mukuro said, quickly moving the chair she’d been using to keep herself locked in.

A young woman, Mukuro remembered her name being something similar to Akiyama, pushed open the door, a soft smile on her face, “How are you fairing, Enoshima-san?”

Mukuro shrugged, “Still can’t remember anything. I know it should be coming back to me, but I really don’t know a thing.”

Akiyama sighed, “I don’t understand. Everyone else, even Kirigiri-san, has remembered something. Can you really not think of anything?”

Mukuro bit her lip. If she didn’t come up with a fake memory soon, her ruse would be up.

“I guess…” Mukuro began, “Something happened that I’ve tried my damnest to forget.”

Akiyama said, “I see. Just remember, you can tell us anything, Enoshima-san. The Future Foundation is here to help you.”

Mukuro smiled weakly, “Thanks. I’ll, uh, keep that in mind.”

Akiyama’s eyes flashed. Her smile didn’t seem nearly as nice, as she said, “See to it that you do.”

The door closed, and Mukuro put her head down on the desk. Eighty-three days, nine hours, and twenty-one minutes of this ruse was far too much.

-

The only person sitting in the dining hall that she recognized was Leon. There was no way in hell that she was going to sit with any of the Future Foundation employees, but she was starved for human interaction.

Against her better judgement, she sat down across from the red haired baseball star, her tray clattering on the metal table.

Leon hardly moved. His eyes looked dull, and he appeared so weary.

“Hey, Kuwata,” Mukuro said, “Look alive!”

Leon turned to her slowly, “How can I?”

Her voice softened, “Remembering some bad things?”

Leon shrugged, “It’s all pretty hazy. I remember some good things, but everything’s a mess. I keep seeing some girl with black hair and freckles, but I have no clue who that is.”

Mukuro tensed, “M-Maybe it’s Celeste? Those drills of hers are fake, y’know.”

“Maybe,” Leon said, “Still, I…”

Mukuro said, “What?”

Leon held his head in his hands, “I remember something that can’t have happened.”

Mukuro said, “We’re all remembering some pretty weird shit. Can’t be that strange, can it?”

Leon shrugged, “I… I remember stabbing Maizono in a bathroom.”

_...Oh no. _

Mukuro blinked, “But Maizono’s-”

“Fine. She’s fine. Or at least as fine as you can be in this place,” Leon said bitterly, “So why do I remember that?”

Mukuro said, “I don’t know… That is strange, I’m sorry for doubting you.”

Leon put his head down on the cold table, “That fuckin’ bear. He said we’d have to kill each other, once we made it through fifty days, right?”

“Right,” Mukuro gulped.

Leon continued, “So what if that was gonna happen, if that Usami thing hadn’t come to life? What if I was gonna kill someone?”

Mukuro sighed, “Taking lives will always take a toll, no matter how many times it happens.”

She'd seen her fair share of bodies in Fenrir, and though Junko had always claimed she was a mindless murderer, Mukuro always,  _ always,  _ regretted having to kill someone. 

Leon snorted, “You sound like you speak from experience. What kinda shit goes down in the fashion world?”

“Wouldn't you like to know?” Mukuro deflected. 

Leon shrugged. 

Mukuro picked absently at her food, “Maybe I can tell you someday, if you'd care to listen.”

For the first time since she arrived, a small smile formed on Leon’s face, “Yeah, someday.”

-

The library was silent, except for the constant clicking of a keyboard. Chihiro had been meticulously typing when Mukuro had arrived, and they were still going.

She had expected to find either Touko or Byakuya, but neither of them were around. Mukuro didn’t really mind, Chihiro made for better company anyways.

The programmer was neatly seated in a plush armchair, while Mukuro had taken to simply lying on top of one of the wooden tables. It was a bit boring, but boring was comforting after all the hell they’d been through.

After quite some time of silence, Mukuro suddenly sat up, and strolled over to Fujisaki. They were very focused on their Future Foundation provided computer, and didn’t even look at Mukuro as she approached.

“Hey, Fujisaki!” Mukuro said, trying to keep with the peppy persona of her sister, “Whatcha working on?”

Fujisaki looked up, “Oh… Hi Enoshima-san. I uh, found a camera while we were still locked in the school. I’m seeing i-if there’s anything relevant.”

“Got anything so far?” Mukuro asked, perching on the back of the armchair.

Fujisaki turned the computer screen towards her, “There’s this one picture I found on it… Maizono-san, Celes-san, and Yamada-kun are all in it.”

They clicked on a file, and a picture came up. Sure enough, those three were in it. Celeste was angrily chasing after a distressed Hifumi, while Sayaka chuckled in the background.

“I wonder what it means,” Chihiro wondered, “I mean, do you think it was taking during those missing years that the Future Foundation talks about?”

Mukuro nodded, “Yeah, it’d have to be. You remembering anything about it?”

Chihiro said, “Bits and pieces. It’s… really cloudy. Sorry, that wasn’t helpful.”

Mukuro smiled, “All cool. I don’t have anything concrete yet either.”

“Do… do you think we’ll remember?” Chihiro asked fearfully.

“Course!” Mukuro said, “Just gotta think positive. I mean, Kirigiri’s getting her memory back, and she’s further from herself than the rest of us were.”

Chihiro smiles, “Ah, you’re right! We will remember. Thank you, Enoshima-san!”

Their words stung Mukuro’s heart. She was still Junko Enoshima, she was stuck this way. This secret was here, destined to eat her alive.

“Anytime, Fujisaki. Anytime.”


End file.
